Before Our Time
by KJS Writer
Summary: Hiccup has always looked up to his father. He always wanted to be him. But, when he's only five years old, that all changes. Hiccup discovers a young and wounded Nightfury in the woods. Not seeing the dragon as vicious as the ones that destroy the village, Hiccup helps the injured dragon. They quickly make a bond. {Inspired by Shnuckles "When We Were Younger" fic. Prologue posted.}


_This story is inspired by Shnuckle's incomplete story, "When We Were Younger."_

**BEFORE OUR TIME**

**-Prologue-**

* * *

><p>Fire rained down from the sky as screeching dragons cut through the air. Frantic vikings ran though the village, shouting and cursing the beasts that dared to challenge their home. Bolas were thrown, axes chopped, swords swung, all in a futile attempt to deter the demonic beasts from stealing their live stocks and cutting down their fellow brothers and sisters of the island.<p>

Houses were set ablaze, the younger viking fire brigade doing their best to put out the flames. But the fires were to great, houses collapsing in on themselves. The vikings praying that everyone had gotten out alright – alive.

The chief of Berk, a large mountain of a man, set his young five year old son firmly on his bed. The child was frantic, shaking in his night clothes. Compared to his father, the young heir was but a tiny mouse in the chief's presence.

"Hiccup," the chief said in a gruff but soft voice. "I need you to stay here, alright?" The young heir called Hiccup nodded quickly, trying not to cry out as a loud explosion sounded off in the distance. The chief didn't flinch.

"I know you're strong, Hiccup," the chief continued, never braking eye contact with his son. "You're a viking, you're strong. Don't let those silly dragons scare you."

"Silly dragons?" Hiccup said quietly. The chief smiled.

"Yes. Silly dragons. Their so silly, they think they can fight us big and strong vikings!" the chief said. Hiccup smiled. In his eyes, the grown up vikings were the toughest beings alive, especially his father. He hoped he would grow up just like him.

The chief patted his son's shoulder. "I best be getting out there," he said, referring to the battle going on outside.

"Be careful," Hiccup said. Stoick turned around at the top of the steps, battle ax in hand.

"It's those silly dragons that need to be careful," he said, his voice strong and fierce. Then he left.

* * *

><p>A little, black-scaled dragon struggled against the strong winds. He had been shunned from his dragon clan for being the runt of the litter. Only the biggest and strongest dragons per litter were permitted to stay with the rest of the clan.<p>

And so the young drake flew. He flew and flew, only finding small pieces of land to rest on at a time.

He kept flying, looking for a flock of dragons that would take him in. He was only five years old and had been flying for ten days nonstop, the path back to his clan now lost to him. He kept on flying for another week when he flew a little to close to a certain nest.

Something reached into his head and grabbed his brain, making his eye and ears twitch. He stopped mid flight and just hovered there, trying to regain control of his head. But the young dragon was quickly overtaken by the shear willpower of the force.

Under the mysterious control of the unknown force, the moments that followed were a blur.

_Dragons were roaring fiercely._

_Some strange species swung around rocks attached to sticks._

_Fire was everywhere._

The dragon didn't know how long he was in the strange trance. But he awoke suddenly, hovering above the middle of a large forest. For a tired dragon, the woods looked very inviting.

The dragon landed clumsily on the ground. He walked along through the forest, looking and taking in his new surroundings, when he saw _it_.

It was some kind of strange shiny rock, with teeth at both ends. Their was also a strange circle in the middle of it. The dragon sniffed it. It didn't smell like a rock. Carefully, the dragon – out of sheer curiosity – stuck his tail in the center of the strange rock.

Suddenly, the teeth on the rock came to life. They chomped down on the dragon's left tail fin. The dragon cried out in pain and tried to free his tail by pulling.

His tail fin was torn clean off, blood seeping from the wound.

And so, the young and neglected dragon, kicked out of his clan and brought to this island by a mysterious force, was forced to live in this hostile environment. His ability of flight taken by the unforgiving woods.

* * *

><p><em>So, what do yo guys think of the prologue?<em>

_As said at the very beginning, this story is inspired by Shnuckle's story, "When We Were Younger". It's a shame he didn't finish it, I was really enjoying that one._

_Anyway, that story inspired me to write this! Please review and let me know what you think! This story has no destined future, I write each chapter with nothing planned. So that means you guys can offer ideas if you want. If I like and idea I might steer the story that way. I'll let you guys know if I like an idea! Let's build a small community around this fic! Make it never ending! That's probably a lot to ask for, but it'd be fun!_

_I'll be updating this story along with my first one, "How To Be A Chief". That one's set after HTTYD 2._

_Check it out and let me know what you think! Peace!_


End file.
